


Perfect family

by bushibenren



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Body Horror, Bottom Houjou Emu, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Mild Gore, No Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, poor Emu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushibenren/pseuds/bushibenren
Summary: 一切都完美地按照他的计划发展，是的，这就是最完美的结果。
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Houjou Emu, Houjou Emu/Parad
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Perfect family

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️看好TAG⚠️

“我回来了。”

一直到房门在身后合上，钥匙也被收好，黎斗才像刚想起来一样开口说道。从前他回到这里时是从来没有说这句话的习惯的，只是最近一切都不同了，毕竟现在住在这里的已经不止他自己——

“……嗯？”

黎斗察觉到有些不对劲。不仅玄关一片漆黑，连客厅的灯也是关着的。黎斗有些警惕地一边伸手去开灯一边呼唤：“永梦？”

“不要开灯，Genm。”

是帕拉德的声音。黎斗皱起眉，环抱起双臂看着突然出现的bugster。黑暗中他只能勉强分辨出对方的轮廓。帕拉德啧了一声，有些不耐烦地解释道：“永梦已经睡着了，不要吵醒他。”

“知道了。”

黎斗脱下西装外套挂到衣架上，放轻脚步走向客厅。最近幻梦的工作实在太忙，他加班回家的时候常常永梦已经在沙发上等到睡着了。

开始几次陪着永梦的帕拉德还会尝试把永梦抱回卧室，但每次都会不小心把永梦弄醒，本来就不爽他这么做的黎斗顺势就禁止了这样的行为。帕拉德当然是不会理会他的，但就连永梦也说出了只需要帕拉德在边上陪着他之类的话，委屈的bugster也只好放弃了。

客厅里特意换上的宽敞的沙发上，盖着毯子的永梦安静地沉睡着，黎斗弯腰拨开永梦脸上略长的头发，动作轻柔地将他打横抱起走向卧室。黑暗里看不清表情的帕拉德一言不发地跟在旁边，不满的低声嘟哝着什么。

黎斗完全不在意帕拉德说了什么，怀里的永梦在睡梦中无意识地贴近黎斗，柔软的黑发滑过苍白的脸颊。他放轻声音偏头问道：“永梦今天怎么样？”

“……说得好像你不知道一样。”帕拉德在黑暗中翻了个白眼，伸手把因为永梦的动作稍微滑落的毯子盖好。黎斗的这个问题在他看来实在没什么回答的必要，恐怕这个所谓的家都很难找出一个没有摄像头的角落。

黎斗好像确实也没有期待他回答，他低头看着熟睡的永梦，语气像面对无理取闹的孩子一样：“连饭都不好好吃，真是让人担心。”

“也没办法，毕竟永梦那么喜欢逞强，就算身体不方便也要实在没办法的程度才答应让我喂他。”

帕拉德的语气像得不到主人关注的大狗一样可怜兮兮。黎斗当然是不想把不久前才接受过手术的永梦交给帕拉德来照顾的，从明天起他就没有那么忙碌了，他会亲自细致周全地照顾好永梦。至于帕拉德，永梦还在手术的恢复期，身体虚弱又缺乏安全感，总是要人陪着的。只要帕拉德不动些独占永梦的歪心思，黎斗也还能容忍他的存在。

永梦被放在柔软宽大的床上，柔和的灯光缓缓在卧室里亮起。虽然想让永梦好好睡觉——永梦之前失眠，最近才有所好转——但必须要换绷带才行。起初黎斗以bugster不需要睡眠为理由没有在这张床上给帕拉德留任何位置，但他更讨厌帕拉德寄居在永梦的身体里。永梦面对帕拉德总是心软，他允许帕拉德像大型犬一样抱着他蹭着撒娇，像摆弄洋娃娃一样摆弄他，允许帕拉德随时回到母体，而黎斗极度讨厌这一点。

黎斗支使着帕拉德拿来医药箱，自己将永梦身上的睡衣一点点解开。灯光下苍白细瘦的身体上除了层层叠叠的绷带，最显眼的就是腰上和脖颈各处的淤青和吻痕。

黎斗慢慢解开永梦身上浸着血的绷带，手指抚过永梦锁骨上深可见血的咬痕。帕拉德留下的痕迹总是深到几乎见血，bugster似乎还没彻底学会怎么控制力道，而永梦也总是纵容他的随心所欲。帕拉德的眼睛紧盯着黎斗放在永梦身上的手，黎斗威胁般看向帕拉德，低声道：“你也不要太过分了。”

“我不要太过分？”帕拉德却好像听到了什么笑话，突然激动起来，阴沉着脸重重地在床边坐下，“如果不是你——”

帕拉德一时没控制住音量，只见永梦的睫毛微微颤动，然后缓缓睁开了双眼。

“帕拉德？黎斗先生……几点了？”

“永梦！对不起，吵醒你了，你快继续睡吧。”帕拉德一瞬间仿佛变了个人，露出灿烂的笑容看向永梦。他看起来很想扑向永梦，但又顾忌着永梦现在的身体，只是眼神闪闪发光地看着靠在黎斗怀里的永梦。

永梦还是很困倦的样子，但还是努力打起精神，冲着帕拉德露出一个安抚的笑容，而黎斗低头吻他的时候永梦也柔顺地承受着，黎斗的手指摩挲着永梦脖颈上帕拉德留下的吻痕。

“欢迎回来，黎斗先生。”

这个吻结束后，永梦弯起嘴角补上迟来的问候。而帕拉德立刻也凑上前来，捧着永梦的脸撒娇，“永梦，我也要！”

帕拉德急切地亲吻着永梦，直到黎斗不耐烦地出声打断，这个几乎令人窒息的亲吻才终于结束。

黎斗毫不客气的把帕拉德推开，继续给永梦换绷带，而永梦有一搭没一搭地柔声和帕拉德聊着些什么，直到全部工作都处理完成，黎斗才又一次亲吻永梦的额角，放下手里的绷带和其他工具。

帕拉德又被命令去把医药箱放回原处，黎斗则抱着永梦换了个姿势，让永梦面对着自己坐在腿上，重新帮他穿上衣服。

“黎斗先生，谢谢，每天都这么麻烦你。”

永梦很乖巧地这么说着，他抬眼看着黎斗，眼里是纯粹的爱慕。黎斗很坦然地接受了这样的目光，他的亲吻落在永梦柔软湿润的红唇上，落在永梦的锁骨上，落在永梦被绷带包裹的断肢残面上。

“不用谢。永梦也很困了吧，不用撑着，快睡吧。”

黎斗的语气温柔，放任自己沐浴在永梦纯粹而炽烈的爱意之中，此刻相互依偎着的仿佛世界上最亲密的爱人，尽管永梦的小腿和下臂已经整齐地在关节处被切断。

当然不需要说谢谢，毕竟就是他把永梦变成这样的。黎斗清楚地记得手术那天永梦绝望的眼泪，那天之前他已经很久没见过永梦为自己而流泪了。永梦已经很习惯于承受施加到他身上扭曲的双份的爱意，但那一天永梦却控制不住地哭到昏了过去。这是当然的，毕竟这样的话以后就再也没办法做医生，没办法玩游戏了，所以永梦会这么伤心也是理所应当的。

但这一切都是必要的，这一切都是为了永梦。永梦当然不能脱离他的掌控，更不能离开他。从十六年前起，永梦就已经完完全全地属于他了，这只是宣告所属权的一点小手段。

他早就知道有一天永梦一定会理解他的，永梦重新对他露出笑容的那一天比黎斗想象中到来的还早。永梦好像真心地说服自己爱上了他们，就连起初对黎斗的行为很愤怒的帕拉德，最终也沉浸在永梦展现的包容和爱里，不再提出任何意见了。

不过，黎斗当然是绝不会让帕拉德学会照顾永梦的。他容忍永梦自暴自弃下对于帕拉德近乎溺爱的放纵，这样帕拉德永远学不会成长，而永梦永远离不开他。

“晚安。”

一切都完美地按照他的计划发展，是的，这就是最完美的结果。


End file.
